


【远舜/mob舜】Addition

by Chenima



Category: Song of time
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenima/pseuds/Chenima
Summary: –现代AU，大量私设，R18警告–无脑爽文，混沌邪恶，少部分桥段有借鉴–含mob、毒品犯罪、鱼车、偷窥、下药等，雷者慎入





	【远舜/mob舜】Addition

深夜。

时钟上的针再度重合到一起，随后又分离开来。这个点对忙碌的人而言本该没什么稀奇，也不一定能倒头就睡，甚至还会有些——

亢奋？

我下意识转了视角，就见靠近门的沙发旁多了个人形：

垂至股间的黑发，水蛇般的细腰，修长精瘦的双腿。

是的，他又来了。门是虚掩着的。

“是你？”

他转过身，不知何时手上多了杯澄澈的液体，八成是从我在桌上的那几瓶里倒出来的。微沉而富有磁性的嗓音如同封存数十年的红酒，配上一开一合的柔软唇瓣，哪怕仅是一个单词都足以传达出一个信号：

“过来。”

话是这么说，他自己却侧卧于沙发上，玩弄起了鬓边的长发，同时还泯了口杯中的饮料。那饮料也不知道怎么回事，竟让这家伙柔润的双唇泛起了水光。

他将杯子放回原处，随后就像靠近船只的塞壬，妖娆地游到我的双膝之上，用那对睫毛过长的桃花眼直勾勾地盯着我，仿佛下一刻就会将我拖入海底。

那是个身形出挑的古典美人，站一块的话倒比我高出一些。只不过，他的登场方式有些微妙，突然间就来到门口最近的沙发旁，我不禁怀疑这屋子里是不是养着一只田螺。

很快，这位漂亮的田螺先生就被撬开了外壳，露出色泽如蜜的肉体。那套黑色的长袍着实令人厌恶，不但与南岛炎热的气候格格不入，还阻碍我与他进行零距离的接触。

拨弄，润滑，再拓宽，然后完全深入进去。

交合中常见的动作到我这儿却变得异常粗暴，粗暴得让这舶来的美人边流泪边止不住地咳嗽。他大口大口地喘着气，还时不时伴随几声轻微的抽咽。后庭的肉瓣泛着先鲜润的红，一下一下地吮着身下的异物。在异物反反复复的抽插下，他的下身正不断往外涌出透明的液体，在沙发上留下斑驳痕迹。

说实话，我并不知道他本人到底是什么来头，初次见面那会却觉着他拥有贵族的气质。

贵族？

我冷笑一声，再一次冲击他湿漉漉的蜜穴。一阵带着哭腔的惊叫过后，他的泪水汩汩地从泛红的眼眶滚落，消失在了沙发上。即便如此，这个狐狸精的神情依旧谜一般地高傲，甚至带着几分轻蔑。

他的粉红肉柱裹满了乳白色的淫液，正挑逗地刮蹭着我的小腹，如同触电一般刺激到全身每一处神经。

然而我私下认为，这种触电般的快感不仅仅可以形容做爱的过程，说不定还能比作某人吸了包粉呢。

我的舌尖不断地舔舐着那根柔嫩的阴茎，惹得他微弱地闷哼一声，一双玉腿紧紧地夹住我的腰，后庭亦收缩地更加剧烈。他的内壁如此温热紧致，胶囊旅馆都不一定能带来如此愉悦的体验。

不要，住手！啊……

他语无伦次地哭喊着，以为这样我的动作就会轻柔一些。然而鱼肉又怎能左右刀俎的意志？

那具完美的身躯在我的下方痛苦地扭动挣扎，长发凌乱地覆于蜜色的肌肤，如同一条濒死的人鱼。他若真是一条人身鱼尾的塞壬，我就每日每夜爱抚他的鱼尾，跟他结合出一个又一个像他那样的人间尤物。

伴随着绝妙的呻吟，一道白浊活活射在我的胸腹之间。然而这家伙居然还把它抹了下来，一边将指头伸进他那里去，一边欲求不满地嘲弄道：

就这样？

……

我气急败坏地用白龙果堵住他的嘴，对着他的屁股肏到失去气力。

他终于安分了下来，腿缝间的淫液汩汩地淌着。

但直到最后，他还是在用面对蝼蚁的眼神注视着我。

 

事实上，我和他做过不止一次，而这种相处模式也已有一段时日了。初遇的情景仍记忆犹新，他在吧台前轻轻地晃荡着高脚杯，衬衣的扣子开了两颗，在灯光的映照下，略浅的沟壑与胸腔一同缓慢而有节奏地起伏。

我感觉到他看向了我这边，一副玩味的神情。

这是干什么？我有些疑惑，顺便观察了一下这个奇怪的男人——东方人的面孔，贵族式的束发，嘴角不知为何一直勾着意味不明的笑。

噢，该死，他居然还有意无意地扭着比辣妹还细的腰。

明明彼此之间的座位还有一段距离，却总觉得他一动不动都在逐步靠近，然后……

四目相对。

见鬼，他什么时候过来的？

然而还没等开口，他靠近我的耳廓，悄悄吹了口气。

“要不要来一杯？”

我的心一下子提到了嗓子眼。

 

回过神的时候，我的桌上莫名多了杯鸡尾酒——泛着幽幽的蓝，还缀了些淡金色的光斑。我抿了一口，味道爽快得就像岸边迎来的海风。

这地方的鸡尾酒什么时候变得这么好喝了呢？疑问一直持续到他第一次光临我的住处。

那天晚上，他竟然悄无声息地跟着我进了屋里，还亲手为我调制了那天的鸡尾酒。

等等。

这人居然自顾自地取下发带，长发像黑色的瀑布倾泻下来。待到转过身的那一刻——

他身上竟只剩下黑色的外套，蜜色的肉体正逐渐与我拉近距离。没过多久，他将双腿缓缓地夹在我的腰间，手持那杯鸡尾酒，同时审视猎物似的捏住我的下巴。

骚货。

于是我与他来了相识后的第一炮。

不得不承认，他的活意外地不错，一个吻都足以勾了你的魂儿。我呢，在他之前还邂逅过几个姑娘小姐。然而不知为何，这个异国的男人总能带来谜一样的惊喜，就像高纯度的大麻，一旦吸了一口就再也没法停下来。

他只要一出现，就会用手指点着自己的唇，捧着你的脸，目含秋波地贴过去，向你投怀送抱。见面时的作风总是那么不知廉耻，然而每到做爱的时候，他的眼神又变得像是在藐视卑贱的杂种。

你妈的，就不能彻头彻尾地安分点吗？我恶狠狠地咒骂了一声。

 

接下来的几天，不知是不是开始了解了我的心思，除了最初几次见面的黑袍蓝衬衣以外，他渐渐学会频繁地更换衣服。到后面似乎还学会了读心术，我想让他穿什么他就一定会穿什么，比做白日梦还不可思议。

他甚至直接一丝不挂地来到我的面前，垂至胸前的几缕发丝恰到好处地盖住了两颗红润的乳头。我的下身起了反应，随后他立即帮忙开了裤扣，并用他性感的唇瓣包住了我的根部。

他的舌尖在内部如饥似渴地舔舐着，没一会我的下身彻底地硬了起来，脱离的时候，他的嘴角还留着些许淫液。

他的技术越发熟练，眼神开始软和，甚至变得像幼鹿一般温润。哪怕我以更为粗暴的举动对待他，诸如突然恶作剧般地揉按他的乳头之类的，他也不会恨恨地咬着牙，甚至还会泯着嘴唇暗示你再来一次。

圆滑顺从到反而开始不适应了。

大约从这时起，他全身都变得敏感得不行，稍碰一下就咿咿呀呀地浪叫，甚至还会哭得梨花带雨。

他再次进入了高潮，肉柱中的爱液喷薄地更高，甚至连我的脸上都留下了乳白色的痕迹。

“对不起，对不起……”

他恍惚地呢喃着，贴在我身上，用舌尖一点一点地清理上方的浊液。我感觉到对方胸前的两粒依旧在欲求不满地蹭着，害得我又有了感觉。我趁机将手伸向他两股之间，湿湿滑滑的，上方哪怕夹得再紧都还在不断地流出乳白色的粘稠物质。

还要吗？他搭着我的肩，带着哭腔柔声地问。

“……”

完事后，他像个贤妻似的为我掖好了被子，落下一个晚安吻，随后两人相拥而眠。

我莫名冒出了把他娶为正妻的念头。然而第二天起来他又不见了，身旁依旧什么都没留下，连一根细细长长的发丝都没有，连床单上的余温都只有一处。

阳光从窗户照了进来，我下意识抬起手腕看了看时间。

该去干活了。

 

后来呢？

我的空闲时间多了些，他却反而没怎么出现了。或许是因为轮到他开始忙活了吧。我至今不知道他姓甚名谁，做什么工作，而他也不知道我的底细。尽管如此，我还是相信着有一天能再碰到这个东国人。

他像一株罂粟花，美丽，妖艳，无时无刻不在诱惑自己。或许也正因为如此，在他身上，也可能潜藏着不知如何形容的危险。

至少我目前没遇到过就是了。

 

我在一家餐厅里发现了他的存在。他坐在靠窗的位置，对面的绿发青年正微笑着看着他，就像丈夫正深情款款地望着自己的爱妻。他同样带着幸福的微笑，旁若无人地凝望着对方，只是面色看上去明显比之前苍白了不少。

慢着！

手机的摄像头悄悄对准了那东国美人，他的颈部和锁骨分明印满了我给予的印记，还有深深浅浅的指甲印，不会有错！

啊哈，这个绿毛小子，他居然毫不避讳自己的夫人身上留下别人的印记！难怪头顶着一大片青青牧场，分明是习惯了吧！诶哟，真是笑死人了！

这两人并没有注意到我，陌生的绿发青年抚摸着对方的面颊，仿佛家庭伦理剧里常见的一幕：

“你辛苦了。”

那小子还真的说了那一句。确实，这位夫人已经虚弱到开始掏出手帕，不停地给自己擦汗，牙关紧紧地咬合，仿佛在强忍着什么。

不会是被我搞成这样的吧？我皱了皱眉头，这可和他在床上动不动就泪眼婆娑的样子大相径庭啊。结果这眉头皱起来可不要紧，就在那一瞬间我的头居然又开始疼了起来。

该死！……

 

翌日，我接到了来电，说是要前往指定地点提货。

“我马上到。”

 

我提着货急匆匆地下了楼，万万没想到的是还没离开楼梯口，脑袋便突兀地更难受了，难受得我一度以为是刽子手从天而降劈碎了我的头盖骨。

恍惚间，我又碰见了他，手里也拿着一模一样的包裹。我又惊又喜，正要打个招呼，他却根本理都没理，迅速消失在了楼梯尽头。我决定跟上他，只是他上哪儿去了呢？

我踉踉跄跄地来到一楼的大包厢，里面并没有人。于是我倒在了就近的沙发上，双手胡乱撕开包裹，取出里面的东西服用起来。

呜呼，舒服多了。

 

“做什么？”

又是那熟悉的声音。我回头一看，是他，他进来找我了！他果然没忘记我！

我欢呼着，准备上去狠狠抱住他，而他看上去又惊又怒，诧异我的双手正飞速地解开他的上衣。

“混蛋！”

他猛地将我推到沙发上，一步步逼近了我。他的上衣已经被解开了一大半，那具芳香的肉体再一次暴露在空气中。

他想干嘛？趁着四下无人上来自己动吗？

回想起先前他在我住处的一举一动，每一次他都摆出欲求不满的样子，却从没这么强势地让我躺下，更没这么霸道地将我推开。

果不其然，他开始跪在地上不住地颤抖着，束起的长发也开始显得凌乱。

“水……”

水？

“水、给我水！”

他裸露的肌肤冒出涔涔汗液，开始不停地大口喘气。他一手扒着桌子，一手不停地蹂躏撕扯自己身上的衣物，看上去狼狈不堪却又异常性感。

他从桌上抓住了什么？

粉！我刚刚吃的那包粉！

他依旧紧紧的攥着包裹。我本以为他会抱在怀里，咬着包装袋一口一口地吞下去，谁知他竟如野兽一般愤怒地嘶吼着，硬生生地将那包粉扔出了窗外数十米——

？！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！

 

挨千刀的疯子！我宰了你！

我气得朝他扑了过去，挣断他的发带，拉开他的衬衣，对他疯狂地蹂躏起来。他在身下扑腾着，像是遭到蚂蚁不断啃食一般抽搐，但还是在竭尽全力对我又瞪又踹。

他从未敢用自己的双腿这么对我，这一系列举动无意是在火上浇油。

我入了魔似的又撕又咬，他身上的衣物已经被蹂躏成了一片片的破布，不出意外的话连那绝妙的东西也会裸露在外。

狗娘养的！

然而这场闹剧并没有持续多久，他大约是失去了力气，整个人都软了下来。谢天谢地，他终于不再反抗了。

恰好，桌下还残留着几小包的粉末。

 

我一路看着他咬着牙撑起自己的身体，扶着墙，跌跌撞撞地朝洗手间方向移动着。说来也怪，他分明也拿了一包自己的货，他的货去哪儿了，跟我的一块扔了吗？

简直就是神经病。

进入洗手间后，他猛地拽下花洒，对着自己全身上下冲了起来，整个肉体在淋浴下变得愈加水光润滑。发丝也湿漉漉地黏在身上，连他的睫毛也在滴滴答答地淌着水。他的身体分明更虚弱了，眼神却狠戾得像匹狼。

我不禁又为这份别样的性感吞了吞口水，趁其不备再次控制住了他。花洒的水量开到了最大，我敢说，包厢外的任何人都不会知道里面发生了什么。

他显然已经无法反抗我的动作，我决定趁这个机会彻底将其据为己有。

我咽下最后一口粉末，面对着墙壁将他摁了上去。

——咚！

什么人？！

 

睁开眼的时候，我发现自己置身于一艘豪华游艇的甲板上。

奇怪，我到底怎么上来的，那个东国人呢？

没过多久，身旁竟传来幽远神秘的歌声，随着海风飘入了耳中。

我清楚自己的同行不可能会有如此天籁之音，若往这方面想的话——

果不其然，自己身旁竟多出了一个披着长发的人——不对。那不是人类，是像海神大人那样人身鱼尾的形态！

活的塞壬？！

我惊得跌倒在甲板上，随后又战战兢兢地跪在船边。塞壬披着柔顺的黑发，正忘情地歌唱着。那天籁般的歌声似乎被赋予了神力，诱惑着我上前捧住他的面颊——

竟然……又是那张脸！

 

塞壬身下的幽蓝色鱼尾泛着淡淡的光，黑色的长发掩住了半身。和在包间里不同，熟悉的面孔再度露出暧昧的笑容。他坐了上来，将小部分鱼尾浸入海里，口中发出了愉悦的音节。

短暂的平和后，他的接近让我又一次点燃了欲火——这个人间尤物不会真的给我带来漂亮的小崽子吧？

就在这时，塞壬突然露出雪白锋利的牙齿，猛地咬住了我的肩膀。我疼得被扑倒在甲板上，在他举止的威胁下又一次与他进行了动作。

据传塞壬情潮涌动之时，泄殖腔上方的鳞片会如饥似渴地一开一合，而内部亦会散发出特别的香味，比最高级的沐浴液还要迷人。我不但闻到了那特别的芳香，甚至正沉溺于其中。

我忽然瞥到他的神情微妙的变化。

下一秒，海浪陡然高涨，以磅礴之势朝着甲板压了过来。

哗——

船神奇地没出什么问题，我却差点被卷入了海里。

还是换个地方吧。

我把他一点一点地挪到了游轮上层的泳池，随后与他一同慢慢沉入水里。虽然入了水，我却意外地能在水中睁眼，还会呼吸。

他实在是太美了。那海藻般的黑发，多么柔软，多么飘逸，若能缠绵于他的发间，无异于与他一同坠入温柔乡。

而当我爱抚那条流光溢彩的鱼尾时，他一下一下地收缩自己的内壁，眼眶也开始微微泛着红圈。

大约是穴口收缩的缘故，似乎又有什么东西从我下面涌了出来。

很快，他的泄殖腔内充满了我的体液，整个身躯正发生诱人的变化。明明是在水中，我竟然闻到了更加浓郁的香味。我想这一次，他真的会为我繁衍出一个美丽的小家伙。

只有一点我实在不明白，那就是他的性情怎会如此古怪。时而温柔缠绵，时而冷眼相待，时而体贴入微，时而又暴戾恣睢。明明有自己的伴侣，却还是时常与我交欢。我一直是我，可他……是否一直是同一个他？

 

——不许动！

谁在说话？

这次听到的声音显然不属于他。而塞壬似乎从那声音里接受到了什么信号，竟将我的头摁在他的胸口上。我什么也看不见，只得胡乱揉捏了一把胸前软糯的乳头。他顿时发出绝望的悲鸣，一股股粘稠液体不断地溢出体外。即便如此，他还是哽咽着将我抱得越来越紧，并试图将我带离这个地方。

果然，待到我再度睁开双眼的时候，那只塞壬真的将我带到了另一片水域。泳池并没有连接一人宽的通道，这究竟怎么做到的？

就在这时，我注意到他换了一副幽怨的神情，那对勾人的桃花眼甚至涌出了浓烈的恨意。

什么意思？

我尚未反应过来，他早已绕到了我的身后，柔韧的黑发迅速缠住我的身躯。而头部以下的其他部分也分别被他的双臂和鱼尾牢牢固定。

他想干什么？！

我惊恐地发现，自己周围开始升起大量的泡沫，整个身影顷刻间被泡沫完全掩盖住。眼前的泡沫越来越多、越来越密集，而最可怕的是这些泡沫都朝我涌了过来，正从四面八方强行灌入我的体内。

不……不！不！！！

放开我！快放开我！

我的脑海里一直重复着这句话，而回应我的只有海妖诡谲的笑声。

他真的消失在了身后，取代他的则是从各个方向延伸过来的海草和海带。这些海中生物依旧在疯狂地生长，并贪婪地缠绕着我身体的每一处，企图将我变成水中的木乃伊。

这算什么？

他……竟然背叛了我！

这个东方人，他抛下自己的爱人和我在一起，就算我们之间只做爱不干别的事，也不会这么绝情地置我于死地吧？

他到底凭什么？

或许，我从最开始就该想到他是罂粟一样危险的存在。可如今，我却沉浸于这朵罂粟花的香味中无法自拔。

……可恶，可恶！

哪怕能在水中呼吸，我也要被这群海草裹成木乃伊了啊。

怎么办……我该怎么办……

救命！……救命！来人啊！……

……

 

堆满花篮果篮的病房里，听完身边人的叙述后，舜·欧德文差点没被口中的流食呛着，大大小小的吊瓶也跟着剧烈地晃动。

“还笑，我都快疯了！”尽远·斯诺克警官正在床边责备着，“撑不住还要乱来，不要命了是不是？”

“你怕什么，他身上又没有枪。”舜皱着眉靠自己在病床上，一副欲言又止的样子，“不过，那家伙险些……我……”

“怎么了吗？”尽远感到疑惑。

“没什么，你就当他在那方面犯罪未遂吧。”舜轻描淡写地摆了摆手，似乎是发现了什么，又艰难地转过头，对着门口说道，“麻烦你们都回去，不要再拍了！”

尽远下意识往门口一看，果不其然，那儿扎堆的摄像机很快都消失在门外。

“话说，咱俩刚聊到什么地方来着？”舜歪了一下脑袋，结果却因为脖子太僵硬而疼得说不出话来。

“……”

 

尽远依稀记得当时的画面，那不知名的毒贩估计是吸入了大量冰粉，在和战友们破门而入之前，这个混蛋就已经重创了舜，甚至在后者的身上留下了淫乱的痕迹。

不许动——！

他强忍着难以形容的悲痛与愤怒，将枪口对准了禽兽的脑袋。食指几近扣动了扳机，然而双臂却因为过于激动而剧烈地颤抖。

那个禽兽不如的东西下意识停止了身上的动作，说时迟那时快，原本弱势的一方终于得到了反击的机会，狠狠地咬了他肩膀一口。

那毒贩惨叫一声，长期被毒品侵蚀的身体早已招架不住，竟直挺挺地被摁在了那装满水的浴缸里。奇怪的是，这浴缸里竟然散发着沐浴液的清香。

尽远一声令下，全员冲了进去，将毒贩彻底制伏，并同时带走了昏迷的舜。原本要将这名毒贩抓捕归案，谁知由于在浴缸里缺氧多时，早就一命呜呼了。

 

“死者生前曾摄入大量甲基苯丙胺、吗啡、氯胺酮等，且案发现场有提取到混有死者和舜·欧德文DNA的精液。”

法医将检测报告单交给了尽远后，意味深长地拍了拍对方的肩膀。

 

咚！

出了法医科后，尽远一拳将墙壁上的石灰打下好几块。

 

与此同时，维尔哈伦大陆的媒体均被那起跨国贩毒案充斥了头版，舜·欧德文这个名字一时间成了传奇的代名词。然而没过多久，有关这位警察小哥的无数八卦也被传了出来。

然而比起接下来要说的，那些小道消息均是小巫见大巫。

未经上传的警方录像中，一名被审讯的毒贩称，他曾撞到那名溺亡的同伙摄入毒品不超数十分钟，就开始解下自己的裤腰带，对着空气打炮。

而那名同伙却偷偷告诉自己，当时他正与一名全身赤裸的东方美人发生关系。

 

“队长？……老大？老大！您没事儿吧？！”

 

毒品，通常指致人成瘾的精神药物。其中冰毒会使大脑兴奋、产生幻觉，而k粉的主要成分氯胺酮甚至能让人产生强烈的性冲动。

性冲动？！

舜的记忆突然变得清晰起来。没错，当时他正在某家酒吧里盯梢着毒品交易。侍者将一杯蓝色鸡尾酒送到桌上后，前脚没踏出半步，后脚就冒出一名细瘦的男子，顺手拿走了他点的鸡尾酒。

“嘿！”

舜迅速将那人拽回来，结果后者一回头，竟然用奇怪的眼神跟自己对视起来。那人看上去异常亢奋，瞳孔正急剧地收缩和扩张。

鸡尾酒可以再点，命可不能白送。

舜只得放过了他。后者依旧喝着那杯不属于他的鸡尾酒，自顾自地傻笑。

他们俩交集并不多，可舜的脑海里总会浮现出那副神经病的样子。

结果这神经病差点害得他被侵入了身体。

……打住！不要再想了！

他如此提醒着自己。

 

不久后，两人搬到了一处新的住所。相比原来的地方，新家离市区远了不少，室内却也相应地宽敞了许多。

望着爱人熟睡的模样，尽远无声地叹了口气。

近段时间，舜莫名其妙地沦为了流量明星般的存在。上班途中被一群姑娘跟拍，难得下个馆子被抓到和尽远在一起，连带个口罩都能凭着比女人还细的腰认出他来。

更可怕的是，有一次他们很晚才到家，当尽远扶着舜的腰，手把手地教他烹制夜宵的时候，门口竟然传来了“咔嚓”、“咔嚓”的快门声。

“谁指使你来的！说！——”

那名狗仔最终被两人扭送到了看守所，然而半只脚都没踏出去，狗仔就开始疯狂地向工作人员分享他俩被亲手曝光到网上的“猛料”。

从那时起，尽远总会在半夜中醒来，每一次都是因为对方又梦见了什么，然后下意识紧紧地抱住了他。

求你们。算我求你们了，放过我吧！

他的爱人绝望地喊着。尽远下意识摸了摸肩膀，是湿的。

他决定为对方做点什么。

尽远本人擅于沏茶，但舜更偏爱含酒精的混合饮料。搬入新房以后，尽远购入了一些小型的设备，在百忙中抽出时间，通过各类视频教程开始自学起来。待到他觉得自己的手艺差不多了，便开始每天调一杯镇静安神的鸡尾酒，改善爱人的睡眠质量。

这一天晚上，尽远照常调好了酒，并熟络地倒入两个高脚杯中。调好的鸡尾酒色泽鲜亮，气味芬芳，格调看上去比酒吧里出售的还要上乘。

望着桌上的两杯鸡尾酒，尽远沉默片刻后，最终还是将其中一杯递到了自己的伴侣面前。

他痛恨毒品，痛恨与毒品相关的一切。它夺去了亲人，夺去了战友，甚至还向他的爱人伸出了魔爪。

然而面对那份奇怪的报告和口供，尽远的内心竟该死地动摇了一下。

如果对自己的伴侣做了“那种事”的话，对方，还会不会选择原谅他？

他静静地看着心爱的人喝下了那份饮料，随后倒在自己的怀中。桃花眼里漾着一汪秋水，正含情脉脉地望着他。

——尽远，不要离开我。

不会的。

尽远紧紧抱住了对方，眼泪沿着他轮廓分明的面颊流了下来。

我不会再让你受到伤害了——永远不会！

……

黑夜安抚着浮躁的京城，喧闹了一天的夏虫伏在枝头，在树荫下悄然进入了梦乡。

两人彼此缠绵于柔软的沙发，沉沉地睡着，身上遍布的暧昧痕迹却表明了一切。

沙发、茶几、墙壁……连倾倒的鸡尾酒里都混入了乳白色的液体。

 

那是一杯放了媚药的长岛冰茶。

 

Fin.


End file.
